Cruelties Love
by JollyJoker94
Summary: 'Why are you looking at me like that' I murmered just loud enough for him to hear,'Because, sweetheart, i do believe your mine'he said with a crooked grin that flashed his razor sharp teeth.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys this is my first fanfic and I'm not sure if I should attempt this or not so I'm just giving it a go. If you think I should keep on going on with it then let me know cause like I said I'm not sure if I should keep going! Well enjoy

**Cruelties love**

**BPOV**

The wolves circled around me, watching every move or intake of breath. Vicious snarls erupted from their drooling mouths.

I contemplated running, but knew I wouldn't get very far. I could only hope they would end me fast and painless.

Through the sounds of the wolves I could just make out the all to familiar sound of Growls and hissing that were very similar to the ones I was making at that very moment.

''_What the….'' _Before I could even finish that thought everything turned black!


	2. Chapter 2

Murmurs from the darkness started seeping their way into my own little world of nothingness. Slowly I tried to open my eyes, the first thing I saw once they adjusted to the light was a blonde man with a torch flashing the light to each one of my eyeballs. He was very handsome, like all of us vampires, but he seemed to have this air of authority about him that made him somewhat even better looking.

As my senses started flooding back to me to be aware of any danger this vampire may pose, I took a better look at my surroundings.

I was lying on a comfortable single bed in a beige room that was furnished with very little, with only a bed, small green couch, bedside table, one small painting beside the door and piles of boxes piled up on the side wall.

'_Well this is cosy' _I looked back at the blonde man, he wore a calculated expression as if he was ready for an attack or question. I chose the latter.

''What am I dong here? Who are you? And were are the wolves?'' I demanded in one breath.

He looked taken back for a second but then his calculated expression slowly turned into a small calming smile.

''My name is Carlisle Cullen, you are at my home with me and my family, we found you just as the packs leader took a snap at you, so we took you back here to make sure you were alright. And as for the wolves, I assume you are talking about the ones that we came across once we found you, Well I know for a fact that two are dead but for the rest were not sure.''

Ok this was weird; did he just refer to his coven as his family? Why would a vampire coven I didn't even know help me…..and oh no did he just say two wolves were dead, that is not good Jake is going to be pissed!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here is the next chapet. Its kind of boring its just introducing the Cullens. But hey that has to be done. And im still not sure if im going to continue this but I'll give it a go for now. And by the way if you see any spellings like mum for mom, its because im Australian and we spell a little different to Americans but I'll try to stick to American spelling So enjoy

**BPOV**

''Wait you killed two wolves!'' How stupid could a coven be? Honestly wouldn't you figure out that if you kill a member of a pack you have to take out the rest as a safety precaution. Well one thing I'm certain of is that if I'm going down I'm taking them with me.

My inner monologue was cut short by a charming chuckle. Now why the hell is he laughing.

Well dear as flattered as I am to have you think I took down two wolves by myself it was actually Emmett who did most of the work…and Edward. I almost didn't hear the last part.

'_Emmett_' who was that? Obviously a member of his coven or 'family' as he put it but still a little insight would be nice.

As I looked up to question my saviour I realized something, something strange about this vampire.

''Um I know its not much of my business but why are you eyes gold, cause im pretty sure you're a vampire but iv never seen a vampire with eyes like that.'' I felt like a moron! Why is it that when it comes to social interaction I'm like a stuttering idiot. No wonder my only friend was a werewolf, its not like I could make any normal friends.

The doctor looked thoughtful for a moment before snapping his eyes in my direction and giving me a warm smile.

''Well as you will find, me and my family are different to other vampires. We don't feed from humans we live of animal blood. Its not as satisfying but it quenches the thirst.'' He shrugged his shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal.

I remember my mom dabbling in vegetarian diets and saying that only eating vegetables filled her stomach but didn't satisfy her hunger, so maybe it was like that?

But in a vampire style.

Before I could open my mouth or even think of a question to ask he cut me off. ''How about we meet the rest of the family I know their dying to meet you.''

The moment he finished his sentence the door swung open to reveal a burly looking vampire. He was tall and fall of muscles but his face was kind and full of dimples with a patch of cute black curls in a mass atop of his head. He had mischievous grin on his face as he extended his hand out to me.

''This is my son Emmett.'' The doc informed me, it seemed I was getting a formal introduction to each member of his coven. '_Lovely_'.

I shook his hand trying not to flinch as it completely engulfed mine. ''Hey little squirt'' he winked and moved aside to reveal a gorgeous blonde and for the first time in my vampire life I felt insecure. She was stunning, long blonde hair to die for figure and perfectly shaped features. I know all vampires were beautiful but there was just something about her.

''This is my daughter and Emmett's mate Rosalie.'' The stunner known as Rosalie gave me a look, then trotted of to Emmett's side.

Well their you have it, just what this world needs another good looking girl with a Vain attitude. '_Bitch._'

Deciding not to dwell on the Bitches cold greeting I averted my eyes to a scary looking face full of scares. He was tall and lean with Blonde hair that draped to just above his eyes. He was probably handsome but all I could look at were his scared face.

A small chuckle escaped the vampires mouth, which was enough to make me realize I was probably being rude by staring.

''Um sorry I didn't mean to stare.'' If I were human I would have been as red as tomato by now.

''No problem, I seem to have that effect on others. But I'm Jasper by the way.'' He held out his hand for me to shake it and I immediately felt calm.

''Its nice to meet you jasper I'm Bella.'' Well at least I finally got to tell them my name even though you would think that it would be the first question you ask but hey this wasn't exactly a normal coven.

''And im Alice.'' Came the high pitched voice from the pixi that slammed her body against jasper, wrapping her arm through his and giving me a tooth filled smile.

Well I dint need to be told to see that she was Jaspers mate, just by the small interaction I've seen and look of adoration on his face was enough for me to be positive about that. She was a tiny think small and petit with cropped short black hair and pixy like features.

''Hello Alice, I'm Bella'' I said politely trying to at least seem normal to at least one of the coven members. I extended my hand expecting her to shake it like Jasper and Emmett, but like everything in this coven she caught me of guard and lunged forward wrapping her arms around me. I had to force myself not to flinch back.

''I know. Were going to be best friends Bella!'' She said while stepping away from me with. I could see the look of disapproval and unsurprised looks on the other members faces.

I was trying to think of something to say back to Alice but then felt a hand lightly touch my shoulder. I looked up into the golden eyes of a beautiful woman. She looked like she belonged in a black and white movie from the silent era. She had Carmal hair that waved passed her shoulders smooth and not as angled features and a motherly voice.

She gave me a sweet smile. ''Hello dear, my name is Esme Cullen, Carlisles wife. Welcome to our home.''

Ok she was definitely the momma bear. ''Its nice meet you and thankyou for being so welcoming.'' Was my shy reply. I am soooo looking forward to the end of this awkward introduction period. I don't think I can think of anything other than 'hi, my name is Bella' to say to these people and after saying that pretty much to 5 people it was getting pretty old. I suppose I could say 'Hi thanks for killing to werewolves for me, that was a really stupid move but hey it worked out in my favour.' But thankfully for me there was only one more member left.

He was leaning against the doorway covered by the shadows. I sat up a bit more to try and get a better look. The silhouette of the man slowly walked forward into the light.

I felt myself let out a gasp as the air in my lungs got stuck in my throat.

''Hello Love''


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, your lucky I updated today, cause I wasn't going to. But soon as I noticed how many story alerts people were putting up for this I decided to update. I hope you enjoy it

* * *

**BPOV**

The man in front of me was a God. He was tall and lean with defined muscles just noticeable behind his black top. Chiselled jaw, perfectly angular eyes and nose, beautiful full lips, long eyelashes, disarrayed bronze hair and smouldering gold eyes.

He was without doubt the most beautiful man I had ever seen. But it was what he said that really caught my attention. '_Did he just call me LOVE'._

There was something about the way he said my name that gave me chills up the back of my spine but not in a good way. And his eyes held an emotion that I could not for the life of me figure out.

As I stared at the mysterious man in front of me I watched as he opened in perfect lips.

''My name is Edward Cullen and I believe I will be the one to give you a tour of the house.'' His eyes quickly flickered to Carlisles as if he was having a silent conversation.

And if I thought things couldn't get any weirder he started nodding his head.

'Ok , did someone say something I missed, while I was drooling like a dog staring at a bone.'

''Well that sounds wonderful Edward why don't the rest of us go of and hunt for a while, while you help get her settled in.''

Wait, they were going to leave me here on my own with this man. And why did he say settled in, don't I get a choice to or I should even get a choice for if I take the tour or not.

''Um listen.'' I tried to make my voice sound as confidently as I could. ''I really appreciate you helping me and all but I think I better be off, so…..''

''Nonsense!'' The vampire now known as Edward exclaimed. ''You haven't even seen any of you surroundings, believe me this area holds a great deal of _beauty_ and I would be more than happy to show you around''.

The way he said it made me feel like I didn't have a choice, and like the coward I was I knew I may as well just go with the flow and try not to piss anyone off.

''I…I guess I can take a little look around, just to see the sights.'' I looked down trying to make myself as small as possible under his stare.

A throat clearing caught everyone's attention, and thankfully away from me.

''I think its time for us to get long then.'' The poor doc looked so uncomfortable at the moment.

He sent me an apologetic smile, before he turned towards the door with his coven following.

Before he made it completely through the door he turned to Edward, who gave yet another questionable nod.

'_This just keeps getting weirder and weirder'_

And then there was two!

The tour wasn't so bad. He walked ahead in front of me motioning to each room as we went.

I was thankful he couldn't see my face, because im sure the look on it would have been hysterical.

This house was way too much. Every bit of furniture was expensive looking, hell the paint looked expensive, and each room was decorated in a professional way.

Looking at all the paintings adoring the walls, I couldn't help but think back to my home or what was my home back in forks.

The small two story house with a busted up old truck and police cruiser parked out the front. The little kitchen with yellow cabinets, the living room with my fathers chair sitting directly in front of the T.V and the couch pushed of to the side, my room exactly the way it had always been since I was a baby with the exception of a bed instead of a cot.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't realize Edward had stopped, and I ended up walking straight into the back of him.

In a flash he turned around and raped his arms around me, protecting me against the need to stumble to the floor. One thing I had not done since entering my new life, but I guess once a klutz always a klutz.

My eyes were still closed from the impact and as I slowly took a deep breath in through my nose my, I become overwhelmed by the delicious aroma.

'_What is that scent, its like honey, lilac and sun_.'

I opened my eyes and almost jumped out of my skin when I came face to face with Edwards chest and neck.

I tilted my face up to look at his face, that's when my eyes doubled in size.

He had his face angled down towards me with his eyes scorching into mine. There was so much depth in them that I swear I could get lost in there forever.

His cool breath swept over my face and averted my senses as he whispered something that made my blood ,or venom, freeze.

''Your mine Isabella!''

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, hears the next chapter, I've only received a few reviews so lets see if we can bump that number up

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I was dumbstruck. Literally at a loss for words, but I could certainly think of one to say.

''What''

''You heard me Isabella, we are mates which makes you mine. Lovers separated by time but joined by the soul, just waiting for the other to come by.''

His voice had gotten softer towards the end and his eyes were no longer scorching into mine but had a far away look in them.

I have small idea of what he was talking about due to a few documentaries I had watched on the discovery channel years ago about wolf mating. But vampire mates?

Maybe it was just some lame vampire pick up line or joke.

But something told me Edward was not the joking type.

''Yeah, ok I'm not sure what your talking about. But if you're hitting on me im very flattered. But I'm not in a very good spot right now to be thinking of having a relationship …And how did you know my name?''

I had had tried to keep a cheesy grin on my face just so I could pass it of as sarcasm if it turned out to be a joke but keep it serious enough encase he was serious.

His void expression had been replaced with a scowl and his hands were balled into fists at his sides.

I was expecting him to say or do something but then his mouth lifted up at one end and he let out a dark chuckle.

''Oh my little Isabella. I forget how old you are by what I've been able to find out about you, you couldn't be more than 1 year old. But just

standing here talking to you makes it feel like I have known you forever.''

He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. Then after a few seconds his eyes flashed open zeroing in on me with a lazy smirk to accommodate his face he spoke.

''Why don't we continue our tour outside, while I explain everything.'' He gestured to a set of sliding doors, leading out into what looked like a huge field with patches of gardens here and there, at the end of the living room.

He extended his arm out towards me like a gentleman or what could have been gentlemen if it wasn't for that damn creepy smirk.

As his arm encircled my own we began our journey out into the open.

He lead us around a maze like garden, busy with the day life of insects buzzing around collected pollen and what not from flowers.

As we strolled along in uncomfortable silence, I was about to speak when Edward beat me to the punch.

''Mates are what our kind call our life partners If you will, but with a much stronger bond than what any human could consider.''

He kept his gaze forward and his face straight as he continued on.

''It's like an instant connection for us, like a part of your life you didn't know existed had been missing all this time right up until that moment.

As you may or may not know us vampires though very gifted sometimes have extra special gifts, but only a select few''

The cockiness of his voice was enough for me to guess that he was one of the selected few.

'' I can read minds, all but one.'' He winked. ''And my sister Alice can see futures. That's how I came to find out about you. I remember that vision, you were a fresh newborn in a wild mass of newborns. But you, you were different, just sitting there on your own picking flowers, watching the moon shine. It was the most breathtaking thing I had ever seen and I knew right at that moment that you were the one for me.

Once I saw you I immediately started searching for you. I had Alice watching out for anything that even pictured you in it, while I surfed the internet trying to see if any missing persons picture could resemble you.

I kept searching until I found one, 'Isabella Marie Swan', Missing since the 12th of June, Forks high student and daughter of police chief swan.

Just that little bit of information was enough to rile up alot more. But enough of that lets just enjoy the moment.''

I was so dazed out by all the information that I hardly registered his face coming towards mine until I felt the feather light touch of his lips.

My focus snapped back and all I could do was stand there, as still as a statue. But the minute I felt a velvety tongue swipe across my lips I bolted.

* * *

Hey guys tell me what you think?

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, just wanna say this chapter was inspired by all the smut iv read lately, cause believe me at my age a goodnight kiss I want or need and nothing I know not the longest chapter but its a quick update:) But enjoy And P.S Please review I've decided to update faster if you review!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I had no idea were I was running to but I knew I had to get away from here.

I kept running through what I now realized was the forest at the back of the house.

The leaves and sticks broke and crumbled under my feet, the trees swayed as I ran passed and the sky had turned into mid afternoon dull light.

'Thump' I felt a heavy weight take purchase on my back. My wrists were caged in a vice like grip and cool air was being blown on my neck.

I was suddenly flipped over onto my back with dark black eyes staring back at me. His teeth were bared in a snarl and his body was pressing mine deep into the ground.

He moved so that his face was only inches near mine. I could feel the vibrations of his growls pass through him into me.

''What the hell do you think you're doing?''

'_What the hell do I do now_!' I was scared and I'm sure I would have pissed myself right now if I were human.

He was waiting for an answer, not blinking or making any indication of moving from his current location on top of me.

''Y..YYYour scaring me Edward, I..Im not sure I even want to ever be mated.''

My body was starting to tremble lightly, waiting for what ever was about to happen next.

''What part of 'YOU ARE MINE' do you not understand Isabella?'' He pressed his hips into mine very inappropriately. ''It does not matter what you want Isabella, it is destiny. You were mine before you were born!''

His eyes had taken on a different look, still coal black, but not with anger with what I can only guess was '_LUST_'.

His lips crashed on to mine, hungry and demanding. His hands moved from my wrists to my waist, pulling me forward.

I tried to struggle but the more I tried the more existed he got. I could feel something stirring down were his hips were pressed to mine.

He bit my tongue with his sharp teeth, causing a yelp of pain from me while unintentionally giving his snake like tongue access.

After what felt like an eternity, but was probably just a few seconds. I heard light footsteps accompanied by a familiar smelling vampire. Just as Edward had his hands at the hem of my shirt.

''EDWARD' what do you think you doing'. The small pixy vampire stood in front of us with her arms crossed and her foot tapping in a impatient manner. '' For crying out loud, you've only just met the girl officially and your already jumping on her like a bitch in heat.''

Edward gave a low growl but otherwise reluctantly complied and removed himself from my body.

A small pale hand extended down to me, which I gratefully took to hoist myself up.

I look up to my saviour who had a toothy smile filling her face. ''Don't worry Bella, were going to be best friends''

* * *

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys enjoy the chapter, its one of the longest!**

* * *

**BPOV**

It wasn't a question it was a statement. 'Were going to be best friend'. She said it almost like 'its going to rain later'.

I sat on the couch in the family room. Alice to my left, taking no notice of my lack of enthusiasm to the fashion magazine she was shoving in my face. A easy going Emmett sprawled across an armchair watching TV, with a scowling Rosalie perched on the armrest. And of course who could forget my Creepy new admirer, Edward, sitting on the couch to my right near Alice, doing nothing else bar staring at me.

''Oh you just have to come shopping with us Bella, spring is coming up and that means a new seasons stock comes soon!''

I tried as hard as I could to pay attention to Alice as she rambled on about certain items in her new addition of 'Runway'. But I couldn't shake the feeling of his eyes on me.

I felt like a prisoner. They told me it wasn't very wise to leave the property while the wolves were still about and with Edward in the room I felt a little scared to even try to leave.

If only they new what they were getting themselves into. The wolves would come after them maybe not right now but later when the coven weren't so strong.

I have been running from them my whole vampire life. They are the reason I'm hear after all.

**11 months earlier**

''_Jake, were are we going? You know I hate hiking'' My feet felt heavy and my jeans were begging to form a rip in the knee from were I had been falling._

''_Come on Bells, its not far from here. Besides I want to get there before Quil and Embry join us.'' He turned away and kept walking, end of subject! But I wasn't having any of that._

''_Why do we need to be there before Quil and Embry? It was your idea for us all to go camping, which I still hate you for by the way!''_

_He turned around with a dust of pink flittering across his cheeks and nose. 'That's unusual, usually I'm the one blushing'._

''_I just have something I want to tell you and it doesn't matter how you feel about camping now were here!''_

_That's when I realized we had stopped. We were at the edge of the river that ran across the la push territory. It was beautiful, the water was rushing wildly and the trees provided great cover for the rain, soon as there's no sun._

_But then I saw the other side of the river. It was the same but the ground looked much spongier and greener than the ground on this side._

''_Why don't we camp over there, it would probably be more comfortable.''_

_Jacobs face had changed from blushing boy to scarily serious. ''We don't go on the other side.'' I was about to ask why but the look he gave me made me decide to change the subject._

'' _So what was it you wanted to tell me?''_

_His face suddenly became nervous again. He walked the couple of long strides towards me until we were face to face well face to chest more like it._

_He grabbed my hand. '' Bella I know you haven't known me that long but I have to tell you''. He took a deep breath. ''You are the only girls that's ever caught my eye, you are smart, witty, adorable and …I…..I love you''_

_By the end of his little speech I was blushing like there was no tomorrow, sadly for me there wasn't! _

''_Oh Jake I don't know what to say, I love you too. But im going to need time to think about this.''_

_He composed his face into a smile but not quick enough for me to see the flash of hurt that pass through his eyes._

''_Of course Bella, that's all I ask.''_

_Later that night…._

_Red eyes watched me from afar, but in a split second they were right in front of me. A cold marble hand grasped my neck. Breath like death whispered in my ear. ''Were are you going little lamb?''_

_I woke in a cold sweat, my pulse beating loud enough for me to hear it and I was visibly shaking._

_Then I realized why I woke up from that nightmare, 'Man, I need to pee'_

_I picked up my watch from beside my sleeping bag. 2:30 in the morning._

_I unzipped my tent and shivered as the nights chilled air hit my sweat clad body._

_I took my toilet paper, torch and wet wipes and wondered into the woods, as I passed the to small tent that harboured three ,abnormally large for there age, boys I heard a chorus of snores._

_Once I had finished my business I looked back in the direction I came from._

''_Wow I really wondered pretty far!'' I said to myself out loud not realizing that I wasn't the only one that heard.  
_

''_Yes you did, little lamb''_

_I was about to scream but a hard freezing hand clamped over my mouth, muffling my scream._

_Sharp pain ran through my neck, warm liquid oozed down into my shirt and moans coming from behind me as I was pressed against a statue like body._

_Realization hit me, 'Just like the dream.'_

_Everything was becoming hazy, I was losing consciousness but before everything turned into my own personal hell. I heard a howl._

_Then there was only fire!_

* * *

**Hey guys, what do you think of a little bit of Bella's vampire history. I'm going to continue on with this memory somewere in the future chapters so don't worry you will find out. Remember reviews make me so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love ya**

**Belle (part of real name)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. The next chapters up and its early and its very juicy;) So enjoy!**

* * *

''Are you even listening to me!''

My reminiscing were cut short from a flying magazine in my face. I looked over to an annoyed looking Alice.

''I'm sorry I kind of zoned out'' I shrugged with a sheepish grin.

''Humph, well I'll let you get back to that then. As I can see your clearly not interested in a little thing called _style._''

With that said, Alice sprang from the room with yelling a very audible, ''JASPER''

I settled back into the couch, glad to have gotten out of an afternoon of pure torture. But I did feel a little guilty about not paying attention to Alice, she was only trying to spend time with me.

''Don't worry about Alice.'' I almost jumped from my seat when I heard the dark velvety voice coming from right beside me.

''_How does he do that without me even noticing?_''

He looked at me in a almost lazy fashion. ''She's not offended, just impatient but she'll be fine.'' He said while twirling a piece of my hair around his finger.

Very uncomfortable and a little self conscious I sat still while he wound his arm around my shoulder bringing me as close as possible to his body as he smelled the piece of hair he was playing with.

''Hmm, you smell wonderful you know. Like strawberries and freesia, absolutely intoxicating. I bet if you were human I would have eaten you already.''

He winked, then lean forward giving me a playful growl.

' _Was it just me or was there an innuendo in that sentence?'_

Looking over towards Rosalie and Emmett, I could see Emmett's body convulsing with silent laughter while Rosalie's eyes met mine with an almost sympathetic look.

A low hiss escaped Edward's mouth and she quickly averted her gaze.

''I just realized we never showed you your room yet.''

That caught my attention I finally met his eyes, I was lost in honey gold, smouldering my inside and doing funny things to certain parts of my body.

That crooked smile of his graced his features as he stood and offered me his hand.

Like a dazzled zombie I followed.

Once we reached the top of the stairs he steered me to the left, to the end of the hallway were he showed me were….' _Oh no.'_

Once he stopped right outside of his bedroom door, he turned grabbing me by the waist and flinging us into the room.

With his arms still around my waist and head on my shoulder pressing silent kisses down my neck and shoulder. I was in awe. The room was beautiful, gold and red.

On the left there was a stereo sitting on a large bookcase exploding with books with a stack of CD's to the side, on the right was a leather couch and flat screen TV that looked like it was just floating on the wall. And to the back was a large golden bed angled towards a glass wall with a magnificent view of the mountains in the distance.

Art flowed from every corner and the smell was mouth watering. But before I could truly appreciate any of that I felt a roaming hand come up from my stomach to the underside of my breast.

The silent kisses had become open mouthed sucking and biting.

My breath caught once his hand fully cupped my right breast and gave it a firm squeeze.

I bit my tongue to keep my moan of approval from slipping out but Edward didn't seem to care as he let his own sounds of appreciation out.

In an instant I was spun around and had my lips crushed to his.

With one hand on my breast and one making its way down my back. I squealed once it found my ass and gave it a too hard squeeze.

My squeal gave his tongue access to my mouth, which I was guessing was his new tactic on 'how to force French kissing.'

I was confused and scared. Confused because I loved the sensations he was creating in my body and scared because the guy gave me the creeps!

He began growling in my ear between kisses. ''Oh, Bella. You have no idea what you do to me.''

To entheses his point he used his hand on my ass to push my pelvis into his. And that's when I felt it.

Edward was hard, very hard!

He let out whimper at contact. Which sent a shiver down my spine. But I wasn't sure if it was one of encouragement or protest.

He took it as encouragement as he began grinding himself against me, while his hands explored my body.

'_This is wrong so wrong'_ My body was screaming for more but my mind was screaming to stop.

'_Stop this right now, before it's too late!_'

I took a step back trying to make some distance but he just took one closer and then began walking me backwards.

Then I realized he thought I was trying to get to the bed.

I started trying to turn my head from side to side to escape his possessive lips.

''STOP'' I yelled as I kept on avoiding his mouth.

''Why'' He gave up on my lips and began savaging my neck. ''I know your enjoying this, your bodies responding the same as mine.''

He tried to press his hips to mine again. But I ran to the far end of the room the moment he let down his guard a little.

His face turned into an amused smirk.

He lifted his hand and directed me closer with two fingers.

''Come here little girl'' He began stalking towards me like a predator stalks its pray.

''I do love a chase.''

* * *

**Oh no! How is Bella going to get out of this one?**

**We will have to find out in the next chapter, which will come soon if you review**

**Belle xoxoxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**H****ey guys don't worry I'm back. I'm going to try and update this story at least once a week so don't think I will quit it if I'm a little late. This chapter is from so many smutty stories and fanfics I'v read cause I'm a little young and not in love for anything like this! Very lemony, so enjoy:)**

**P.S it's the longest chapter i have dont so far:) :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

I looked towards the door and back to Edward. There was no way I could make it that far away before he caught me.

He walked slowly towards me. His eyes were as black as coal, his face determined and his body like a lions graceful and alert.

I stood still, unsure of what to do.

Finally he was in front of me, hardly an inch apart. He stared into my eyes then slowly down and up my body. I felt the familiar tingles shoot up my spine.

''You are mine Isabella, and I must make you mine if you like it or not.'' His face leaned closer to my face, his lips whispering against mine '' But even if you don't I promise that you'll enjoy it.''

And with that his lips grazed mine. Not quit kissing more like touching and gliding across back and forth.

He took my bottom lip in between his teeth and began lightly tugging on it before sucking.

His hands came up to my waist then slithered up and down my sides. Feeling from the swell of my breasts down to the curve of my hips.

My eyes closed as my body responded to his touch. My mind silent now, knowing escape was impossible. Don't get me wrong it was still pissed but the outcome was inevitable.

His lips finally captured mine completely. His tongue slowly messaged mine, as his hands became more argent.

I found myself responding to the kiss. My senses to drunk of his flavour and scent to really acknowledge anything.

His hands stopped abruptly at the hem of my shirt before lifting it up and over my head. My fingers trembled as they went to the buttons on his shirt. My mind was gone now I was relying totally on instinct.

Once his shirt was slipped off my eyes scanned the vast planes of his chest and stomach.

His pecks and abdominal muscles were strong and well defined. His skin was smooth and soft as it quivered under my questioning hands.

''Oh Bella, you have no idea how good that feels.'' His husky voice whispered in my ear as he placed an open mouthed kiss on the sensitive skin below.

A wave of embarrassment and slight victory hit me.

I felt the stretch and release of my bra as the hooks came apart. The black material fell to the ground leaving my upper torso bare.

Edward removed himself from my neck and clasped his hands on my shoulders as he appraised the new visible skin.

His hands slowly made there way down from my shoulders to cup my breasts.

As he weight my breasts in his hands imprinting the feel to memory his thumbs slowly brushed over my nipples. Earning a gasp from me and a pebble from them.

Edward's mouth came down on mine again a little more forcefully. With his hands still doing wicked things to my breasts and his mouth conquering mine he led us backwards towards the bed.

I felt the bump of the mattress behind my knees followed by Edward's body falling onto mine and pinning me to the mattress.

His mouth left mine and trailed down my neck paying close attention to my non-existing pulse point and collar bones. Once he reached my left breast his kisses got more open and sloppier, I loved it!

He kissed around a little until he came to the part I wanted him to kiss the most. His mouth covered my nipple as his tongue swirled around the areola then finally sucking the whole things in his mouth. While his hand squeezed and pinched the right breast.

I was in euphoria, even though I knew I shouldn't be happy to feel this way. The sensations his mouth was creating sent vibrations down to my crutch which was feeling mighty wet.

His mouth left my nipple while his other hand came up to continue manipulating the salivated nipple.

Licking and nipping was felt all the way down my stomach until the edge of my jeans.

I closed my eyes tight, not wanting to see his reaction or actions for that matter.

I felt the undoing and tugging of my jeans and underwear down my legs. A gust of air came out of Edward accompanied by the _thump _in the background of my clothes hitting the floor.

I was beyond embarrassed. I had never even kissed a guy before today let alone let anyone see me naked.

I tried to cover up a little with my arms. But Edward restrained my arms saying. ''Don't love your beautiful.''

With that said one hand positioned itself on my hip while the other glided down my leg, slowing on my inner thigh until it reached my sex.

I gasped loudly. His finger slid between my fold running over my clitoris and opening then moving back to my clit moving in a circular motion rolling it around.

My hands grasped the sheets as I felt a delicious fire burning in my lower stomach.

Replacing his finger with his thumb he moved his finger down to my opening. After pressing down a little his finger slid in.

'' Hmm, your so wet for me Bella!'' His finger started pumping. '' I can't wait to be inside of you and it seems you can't either.'' He added a second finger pumping faster while rubbing harder on my clit.

I was whimpering now the fire burning higher. His words were feeding the flames.

''I can't wait to feel your soft slick walls grip and engulf me tightly.'' With that he pressed very hard on my clit and the flames ran up through my body. I let out a scream of ecstasy, my world turning white for a few seconds.

As my mind cam down to earth I opened my eyes to see Edward positioned between my opened legs sucking on his fingers with his eyes closed.

''Oh Bella you taste wonderful I must try tasting you completely some time.'' He looked down to me with a smug smirk.

I felt a flash of fear. ' _Would it hurt_?'

Edward must have noticed my fear because he leaned his head down and began nuzzling my neck. '' Don't worry love, it's my first time too and I'm sure it will feel good after a little pain.''

He crushed his lips to mine as I felt him position his very hard erection at my entrance.

'_I didn't even hear him take his pants of_.'

He inched in slowly until he met my barrier. Then pulled back slightly moved forward and broke through.

Suddenly our lips separated with a groan and a whimper. I don't care what any of those girls said about sex back at school, this hurt like a bitch.

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as Edward swung his hips back and forth going deeper each time with a grunt.

After a while I felt the familiar fire stir in my lower region.

All pain was forgotten now all that I could focus on was that euphoric feeling from before and how I could feel it again.

My hands dug into his back, my legs wrapping tightly around his waist giving him better access and deeper penetration. Which Edward seemed to like, giving me an approving growl.

''Harder Edward!''

He complied. Slamming into me hard and fast, squeezing my hips trying to bring us even closer.

The fire was burning so hot now I could feel it coming.

Three more hard thrusts and I saw stars.

Loud growls and hisses bounced of the walls and back at us.

Edward collapsed on top of me breathing heavily.

* * *

**So what do you think! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys another chapter and sorry and I'm sorry it's not a very long one, I'm not very good at writing long ones. But in this one you get to see more into Bella's past! So enjoy:)**

* * *

I laid Perfectly still, trying to bask in the complete feeling buzzing through my body.

While trying to ignore the heavy body panting on top of me.

I felt hair tickle my forehead and breath blow across my face.

''Open your eyes love!'' Came the voice above me.

I reluctantly opened my eyes to be met with a pair of golden ones.

After giving me a breath taking smile Edward lowered his head down to nibble my ear.

'' So what would you like to do now my little minx?'' His canine tooth grazed my lobe, causing me to yelp. ''Because I wouldn't mind spending the day in bed.''

I felt nauseous. Reality hit me like a rock, We had just given each other our virginity and I didn't even like him let alone love him.

''Um..Actually I would like to spend time with Alice today.'' I quickly let out. Spending the day bored out of my mind was better than doing god knows what with a psycho path even if it did feel amazing.

He growled. '' FINE, but I'm not letting you out of my sight!'' The look he gave me was furious and left no room for questioning.

I gulped. But was thankful that I had gotten my way.

After gathering my clothes Edward let me take a shower before we went to see Alice. It was my suggestion that we clean up first soon as we both smelt like sex. He reluctantly agreed with saying he wouldn't mind everyone smelling me on him.

'Well I would asshole'

As the water came cascaded down my body I couldn't help thinking of the one person I thought I would be doing this with when I was human.

* * *

_My eyes opened to clear skies and tree tops. But something felt off, it was all to clear._

_I could make out every individual leaf and colour. I could smell every thing around me, the eucalyptuses and bark smell of the forest, the dirt of the ground the warm scent of the little wildlife surrounding us, and then some horrible wet dog smell._

_Once I fond my bearings I heard voices._

''_What do we do now?'' came a gruff voice that sounded familiar. ''We can't let her live!''_

''_I don't know, but what I do know is that were not going to kill her, Embry.'' Came the second voice. But this one I recognised immediately. Jake._

''_Well you know Sam isn't going to let her live Jake, don't get me wrong I really liked Bella, but the thing over there isn't Bella Jake! It's a killing machine.''_

''_NO! She may be different but its still Bella even if she is the one thing we hate the most its still MY Bella.'' He took a deep breath. ''Lets just wait until Quil gets back from burning the prick, ok.''_

''_Fine, I'll go check on him.'' _

_I heard footsteps leading away. Then a second pair coming toward me._

_I stiffened, resisting the erg to attack. Which became even harder when a hand swept the hair away from my face revealing Jake._

_His face looked pained as he stroked my cheek._

''_Bella, you have to run, please. I don't think there's anything I can do for you now. so please get away from here, far away. But always no I love you and will never hurt you.'' Tears leaked out of his eyes and fell down his beautiful face._

_My heart broke, I wanted to cry so badly but the tears wouldn't come._

_A sound startled us from behind. Jakes head whipped back to me, eyes pleading._

_So I did the only thing I could do. I ran._

* * *

I felt my chest rise and fall with inner sobs. The showers water making a good substitute for tears, making my pain feel more natural.

Jake had kept his promise, he never hurt me. After I ran away so did he. He ran in the opposite direction out to the Alaskan boarder.

I understood. There was nothing he could do, the tribe saw me as the enemy now and I would have to be destroyed. But even though Jake wasn't apart of them now, the rest were still once my friends. Quil and Embry were apart of them but they never attacked me. Which I was grateful for. I guess it was there way of showing they still cared for me a little.

I would be lying if I said I didn't love Jake, because I still do but there doesn't seem to be any hope for us now.

And with these thoughts I am so glad Edward can't hear my mind!

* * *

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I'm back sorry to take awhile, but heres the next chapter, enjoy:)**

**BPOV**

The minute I walked out the door I was flung at by a small flash of black spikey hair.

''Oh Bella I'm so sorry I couldn't help you, Jasper said that it wasn't wise to disrupt the mating once it had started and then one thing led to another and then the next thing we were doing it then you were finished and I'm so sorry Bella…?

She was rambling on in a voice so fast that I could only get the gist of what she was saying. I heard the word's, sorry, disrupt, mating Jasper, and doing it!

' _Ewe why would she tell me that'._

''It's fine Alice it's no ones fault but mine. Lets just spend today together ok, we can do online shopping or something'' I begged with my eyes hoping she would get the hint that I didn't want to be near Edward.

A look of understanding washed over her face before offering a sympathetic smile.

''Sure'' She shrugged her pointy shoulders. ''The study's this way''.

Just as I took a step in the direction Alice had pranced off in. I felt a broad arm rap itself around my waist and cool lips at my ear.

''Remember love, always in my sight.'' I decided to ignore him and just continue down the hallway with that said vampire clinging to me.

After about three hours of me, Alice and unfortunately Edward, surfing the web, looking up anything of interest. Alice paused, with her finger on the mouse and her eyes looking into the distance.

''Hello Alice, you there?'' I said as I waved my hand in front of her face.

A couple of seconds later her eyes snapped back into focus with a fearful expression. At the same time a rumbled growl came from Edward who was currently being used as my chair.

''Those stupid, filthy mutts!'' Edward hissed behind me.

Fear struck me.

Th-the Wolves are here?'' I stuttered moronically.

'This is not like them'

The wolves may not have been as cunning as a vampire but they were still smart. Surely they wouldn't come after us that quickly. They would usually take time to work out a plan.

''No'' Edward said, looking out the window into the forests.'' There not here but they will be next week, we can't tell what their going to do though.'' Alice looked down guiltily. ''But at least we know how it would turn out.''

I gasped. '' Alice what did you.'' I turned to my pixy friend.

''I saw Carlisles head on the grass with howls in the background. I know it's next week because the grass wasn't mowed and Emmett does that every second Tuesday and it was sunny and the only day that's going to be sunny by then is Sunday!''

My body felt numb as I imagined Carlisles head torn from his body. I may not know the doctor well, but I new he was a good man and was one of the few of our kind that didn't deserve that.

''What do we do?'' I asked looking back at Edward.

His eyes flashed with deferent ideas his face contorted in a concentrated expression.

Then his eyes landed on me, looking so deep until he spoke.'' We gather as many vampires as we know to help fight.''

'Like an army!'

* * *

**Hey guys, I know short chapter I'm sorry I've hit a little writers block but I'm trying to get through it. So what did you think of the chapter, honestly!**

**Please review;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok guys sorry for the wait. But I'm on holidays now so hopefully I will be able to update sooner…And I forgot to do this before but Twilight and any of the characters from Twilight that appear in this story belong to Stephanie Myer. I OWN NOTHING,DAMN! Well enjoy:)**

* * *

**BPOV**

I sat staring out the window looking out into the woods.

After Edward had announced our plan of action everyone kicked into turbo mode. Esme was rummaging through old black books gathering phone numbers of all the vampires they knew. Carlisle was on the phone calling the numbers and asking for assistance. Jasper and Emmett headed of to Denali to fetch some 'cousins' of there's to help. Alice sat for hours staring into space trying to see if anything had changed. Rosalie was having a hissy fit locked away in her room. Which leaves Edward who sat on the bed watching me.

Forgetting Edwards presents I began to wander back to when things were simpler, when it was just me and Jake against the world.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Ok so this is the clutch and this is the break. He emphasized each one with a squeeze of my hand._

''_Ok…I think I've got it''. I looked up into his deep brown eyes._

''_Alrighty then''. He took several steps back. ''Ready. Set. GO!''_

_I took of like a bullet. _

_Deciding to slow down a bit I pressed down on the break. Well what I thought was the break._

_The accelerator launched the bike into a frenzied speed that caught me off guard and threw me of balance._

_I was thrown on to the ground hard as the bike tipped over and skidded of in the distance._

_Heavy footsteps came barrelling towards me screaming. ''Bella, Bella.''_

_I sat up a bit. My muscles bunching in pain and my head throbbing. On instinct I reached my hand up to touch my head only to feel something warm and sticky._

''_Oh my God'' Blood._

_My stomach heaved but I swallowed back. When I looked back, Jake was kneeling right beside me, shirt in hand and started dabbing the red substance._

_My eyes wandered down from his head to his chest that was proudly on display._

_Before I could think or maybe it was because of the bang to my head I blurted out ''Jake, your beautiful.''_

_With those words said, a pink blush ran across his cheeks that were pulled back into a wolfish grin._

* * *

''Bella''

I whipped my head around. Completely forgetting that I wasn't alone.

Edward got up from the bed and took a seat opposite at the end of the window seat, our legs touching.

His eyes met mine with a frustrated look. ''What are you thinking about.''

I couldn't tell him about Jake, that I was sure of. Even though I haven't known Edward for long, I knew he was very possessive and would definitely get Jealous.

''Just about my human life.'' It wasn't a lie.

His face turned a little surprised before he spoke. ''You remember your human life?''

''Well not all of it just bits and pieces.'' I let out a sad sigh. I hated this life. I was a monster, I lived of the blood of the living, being animal or human it still was alive. I could never feel the sweet relief of death or have my own children.

I felt fingers pull on my bottom lip, not realizing I was chewing on it.

I was met with dark mischief filled eyes. ''Come now, I will make you forget about all those sad memories.''

He pulled me on top of him.

Even though I had already given myself to Edward I didn't want to do that again. I barely knew him and I was not about to be lost in the moment like before.

I pushed on his shoulders. ''Stop!'' But he wasn't listening. I felt my anger bubble to the surface. ''I said Stop.'' And with that I slapped him hard across the face.

His eyes snapped open in surprise before turning furious. He gripped me by the shoulders and slammed me onto the seat with such a force that the plaster beneath the cushion cracked right down to the floor.

''Isabella.'' He began roaring. ''You are my mate. There for I can do as I please with you, if I want to KISS you I will KISS you, if I want to HIT you I will HIT you, If I want to FUCK you I will FUCK you! Do you understand?''

I just nodded quickly trying to escape his wrath.

His face softened before swooping me up into his arms, tucking my head under his and rocking me back and forth.

''I'm sorry for that little display there Bella, but you must understand. I am your mate and demand respect.'' He said softly.

I nodded my head to show I understood. I heard him sigh.

In an attempt to lighten the mood and stop the fear that had appeared in my stomach at the sight of Edwards murderous stare, I asked. ''So what are your 'cousins' like?''

I felt him smile into my hair. Obviously grateful for the subject change.

''Well there's five of them. Carmen and Eleazar who are mated. And the three sisters Kate, Irena and….Tanya.''

He said the last name weirdly.

''Bella there's been something I've been meaning to talk to you about. All of the Denali's are very kind but in the past Tanya has seemed to show interest in me. But don't worry I showed no interest towards her and told her so, you are the one I have been waiting for and the only one that I have laid with.''

He seemed to happy at the last bit. But I wonder what this Tanya is like. I'm sure she's beautiful but why did Edward turn her down without giving her a chance?

* * *

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Long time no see but heres a new chapter. It ain't long but it's something so enjoy and remember all characters and anything to do with twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. But I own the plot!**

* * *

It was two days before Jasper and Emmett returned from Denali. A few other clans had agreed to help, they would be arriving in just one to two days.

Me and the family were waiting on the front porch as soon as we had herd Emmett, Jasper and the Denali's coming our way.

Edward had a deep scowl on his face and his hand was tight around my waist.

My feelings were mixed when it came to Edward. He could be nice but he could be a horrendous prick that lost control.

I missed the good old days, when I knew were I stood and what my feelings were towards certain people. Unlike the difficulties the Cullen's presented.

They were good people for sure. But they were just so strange. Whenever we went out hunting they would make it fun and games to kill animals, as if they enjoyed the unappealing blood that came from their veins.

I have thought about running away many times before. I didn't want to condemn this family, but it seems even if I left they would follow me because I was Edwards mate. And I had to face it, safety was in numbers.

The trees cleared as Jasper and Emmett came running through with five figures on their tails.

Two of the five were at the front holding hands.

'Mates' I suspected.

They both looked Spanish. With exotic long black hair and pale skin with a tinge of what must have been a dark complexion.

Behind were three blonde vampires. One with chin length silvery blonde hair, another with long corn silk blonde hair and another with long curly Strawberry blonde hair. From what I could find out from the Cullen's, these three were Russian and three of the original succubus's. They changed their diet to animals to save the men they 'played' with. I suppose even if it was just sex, they must still care somewhat for all there conquests.

While Jasper and Emmett came to stand by the rest of the Cullen's, the five new comers stood just a couple of feet form me. Obviously waiting for an introduction.

I began to fidget not knowing what to do. Until Edward stepped forward.

'' It's so nice to see you all again.'' He smiled at everyone individually. Except the strawberry blonde seemed to return it a little too enthusiastically. ''I am sure my brothers have already informed you of my new relationship status. So I would like to introduce you to my Isabella, _my_ mate!''

All of the Denali's offered me warm smiles except for the strawberry blonde, all I received there was a glare that could melt an iceberg.

I heard Edward emit a low growl next to me, and she quickly turned away.

As I offered my small greetings to the new arrivals a large howl erupted from the wood lands.

Reminding us all of the reason we were here.

''So tell me Bella, were are you from?'' Kate asked sitting across from me on the floor.

After finishing up our greetings everyone seemed to brake off into two groups.

Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rose were off hunting and showing the Spanish Denali's now known as Carmen and Eleazar, were the most un touched by human areas for hunting were.

Leaving me, Edward, Jasper and Alice with the three sisters. Kate, Irena and Tanya.

''Well I'm originally from around here in Forks but I grew up in phoenix with my mother.'' I looked down trying to block out the painful memories that came with mentioning my parents.

''So have you travelled much?'' Obviously hearing my distaste for our current conversation she made a quick subject change. Which I was very grateful for.

''No not really, besides here and phoenix and a few places around that area. I've only been to Hawaii for my mums wedding and to California for a vacation in the holidays with Charlie.''

I light snickering sound came from behind me.

Last time I checked only Edward was behind me. But on Second look the strawberry blond was perched close enough, to a tense looking Edward, that she was practically sitting on his lap.

_'Tanya'_

I have absolutely no idea what about my statement was funny. I raise an eye brow in silent question.

With a role of her eyes she simply stated.

''It just seems strange is all, that people these days have such greater opportunities to travel the world and yet you who is from this time seem to be so _inexperienced_ in

Travelling.''

I caught the innuendo in that sentence and by the innocent way she said it I couldn't exactly catch her out.

'_If you're going to win the game you've got to play it!_'

''Well Tanya'' I stated nonchalantly.'' Some of us don't have the time or money to travel a lot and I am just one of these girls who like to stay in one place at a time I suppose instead of jumping from one _country_ to the next. I think I would rather not be a air fair _whore_.''

Ok maybe not the subtlest but at least it got the message through.

With a slight sneer, which was wiped off her face in mere milliseconds, she turned her attentions on Edward.

''So Edward, how have you been since you last paid me that special visit.'' She said seductively. While inching a little closer until her thigh was touching his.

_' WHAT?'_

* * *

**Ok guys, I'm sorry for the late update but hey it seems a lot more people are interested in this fic now so that's amazing:)**** And remember reviews make me happy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**BPOV**

'_What did she mean special trip'_ My mind was running through thousands of possibilities at a time, not many I liked. '_Why do I care he just thinks of me as some what of a possession , no I don't care_.' Even in my mind that sounded fake.

''Sooooooo…'' Kate said trying to move our attention off a rather awkward conversation. ''How long do you plan on staying in Forks?''

_'Ahhh , this should show that lying bastard that I'm not his. I am my own person, I can do as I please!'_

''Well I don't know how long the Cullen's are staying here but I don't think I will stick around for long, of course like Tanya said there's so much great opportunities to travel these day's that it would be stupid of me not to go out and get more _experience_.''

A growl was heard behind me. But I paid it no attention, instead paying all my attention on the conversation at hand.

''Oh I know what you mean. I for one aren't much for staying in one place for a long time but Alaska seems to be a remote place and therefore safer. But we do visit Russia from time to time, to bring up old memories.'' Her eyes taking on a far away look.

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence then. Before Alice finally decided to keep the social ball rolling.

''So Irena how has the human man you were seeing a couple of years ago? Are you still seeing him?'' She questioned the Denali sister who had remained quit through the whole time.

''No'' With a huff and a roll of her eyes she continued.'' We stayed together for a couple more months after you guys left but he wanted to get more serious! And said he wanted to be more than fuck buddies or nothing at all. So I just told him ' Hit the road junior' And he left. There wasn't anything else I could do, like what was I suppose to say ' Ok lets be a couple but I must warn you I'm a few thousand's of years old and am a vampire who constantly thinks about killing you and sucking you dry every time we have sex!''

'Wow, ok she's very open about sharing personal things. That was way to much information. Her and Tanya could pass of on being real sisters'.

''Oh that sucks'' That seemed to be the only thing a slightly uncomfortable Alice could come up with.

The tension began to grow by the second and I found myself fidgeting while trying to find an excuse to get out of the room and be alone.

'Well I could really go for a shower and a good book right now.'

''I think I might go and have a shower and get cleaned up from today.''

As I got up and began to descend up the stairs I vaguely heard some of the others making excuses to part ways.

But when I finally reached the onsweat in 'our' room and felt the warm water of the shower fall on me, everything left my mind.

I felt my ever tensed muscles relax and my over active mind fall blank under the sprays light message.

As I washed the days filth from my body and hair I thought over Tanya's words 'Special Visit'.

That could mean anything and even if it did mean what I think it means then who cares. I'll be gone as soon as the wolves are off my back.

I know that sounds horrible but I can't stop them from defending me and at this point there's no hope of escaping and even if I did what hope do I have against the pack.

I shut the water of and stepped out into the chilled air that could have been –0 for all my body cared, the weather no longer mattered to a forever cold immortal.

As I opened the door the sight before me almost made me drop my towel.

There stood a furious looking Edward in all his angry-sexy glory.

''What was that about Isabella?''

* * *

**Ok I know I'm a bitch because it took me forever to update and I isn't even that long I'm sorry! But things can get pretty hectic in real life so I hope I am forgiven.**

**So tell me what do you think? Love it? Hate it? **

**And I want you guys to tell me what the next chapter should end up with. Edward and Bella having a full on fight or Edward and Bella having another Lemon;) You guys tell me!**

**And by the way I changed the category from Horror to Drama because it's only really more of a slight Darkward…..so yeah I end up changing back or changing it again completely 'cause I'm like that.**

**Please review:)**


End file.
